Hidden
by SammyBabe16
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have kept their relationship hidden for months know. Will a tradgic event bring everything to light, and how will the team take it. R&R Chapter 2 up. sorry about the wait.
1. Author's Note

Dear All,

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had so much going on in life that it's been hard and my muse decided to leave me.

To top it all off I lost the story from my computer hard drive, so I've had to re write the whole thing. It should be up in the next day or so.

Thank you all for your patients,

Sammybabe


	2. Chapter 1 Calm Before The Storm

Hey everyone, her is the new revamped first chapter. Thanks for being so patient.

A.N: Ok just a little one. Everything in _Italics_ is a persons thoughts. And _**Italics**_ is convocation in sign language.

Ok on with the story

Chapter One

The distinctive 'ding' of the elevator echoes throughout the considerably empty bull pen at the Washington Naval Criminal Investigative Service office, also known as NCIS.

Anthony James DiNozzo stepped out of the elevator as he walked to his desk. He smiles seeing Kate, his partner and friend, doing her make-up after what appeared to be another long all-nighter with her boyfriend David. Kate always assumed that Tony was jealous of her relationship with David, but he wasn't.

"Good morning Kate. Have a long weekend did we?" Tony teased good naturedly, sitting down at his desk.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did Tony. How about yourself? Have fun with Theresa or was it Pamela this time. You know I never can keep up with all your women, how do you remember all their names?" Kate teased back, unknown to the painful tug to Tony's heart it caused.

To Tony this statement showed to him how little Kate, Tim McGee and even Abby for that matter knew about him.

The 'ding of the elevator went off again, the doors hissing open to reveal one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the team leader. Also the only man that really know Tony DiNozzo.

Tony and Jethro had been involved in a relationship for close on a year. The only person, outside of themselves, that knew about the two was Dr Donald Mallard, known affectionately to friends and family as Ducky; NCIS's resident Medical Examiner. However, Ducky worked with his own life partner, Gerald Brown, the ME's assistant.

"Kate, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated as he walked past them to his own desk.

Jethro Gibbs had heard what Kate had said to his love and knew how much Tony wished he could tell his team mate and friend about them, finally tell them the truth; that the skirt chasing womanizer was a mask, but they both knew they couldn't tell anybody. Their relationship was essentially against the rules, Tony was his subordinate. Not to mention the militaries 'Don't ask, Don't tell' policy. They could both lose their jobs.

"Morning Boss." Tony replied in greeting.

"Morning Gibbs." Kate replied, whilst witnessing Gibbs give Tony a small smile that was not meant for others to see, as he sat down at his desk.

"How was your weekend boss?" Tony asked, even though he already knew the answer to how the older gentlemen spent his rear two days off. Tony stole a longing glance at Jethro, trying not to get caught by Kate. They had spent the last 10 ½ months perfecting these things. Besides, Kate could never keep something like this to herself. Tony wasn't even sure she would still talk to them let alone work with them with her being Catholic and all.

Jethro felt Tony's gaze burning into him. Checking to make sure that Kate wasn't looking; only to find her booting up her computer, Jethro gave his lover an emotion filled smile that only Tony and Ducky had ever been blessed with. Jethro had only seen his lover earlier that morning and wished more than anything that they didn't have to hide or worry so much about getting caught, so the Jethro would be free to go up to his lover and hold him or kiss him like he longed to at this moment.

Jethro couldn't help but smile again to himself as he saw the returned smile and subsequent blush on his lover's young face.

Making sure no one was watching, Tony raised his hands in front of his chest slowly and; using sign language, told Jethro that he loved him. He smiled when Jethro returned the sentiments using subtle hand gestures.

Kate saw Tony smile and curious as ever, began to study him; as the profiler in her took over. Eventually she just shook her head and turned to fully look at Tony.

"So Tony; what's her name?" Kate queried, Tony just looked at her, turning his head slightly to the side in confusion. Kate had to suppress a giggle as he looked like a small puppy.

"What's whose name?" Tony asked his face blank. Jethro just looked on in amusement.

"The woman that you're in love with," Kate stated teasingly. "It's written all over your face."

"I'm not in love Kate." Tony answered. _'At least not with a woman'_ he thought to himself.

'Oh, come on Tony. Tell me her name please?" Kate begged, but Tony just smiled at her and shook his head.

'_Lee,'_ thought Tony to himself as he took another quick glance over at Jethro. It was a name only Tony himself and Jethros family used. Not even Ducky, who Jethro has been friends with for over 30 years, had ever used the nick name. _'I'm in love with a charming, loving old man named Lee.' _

Kate noticed the exchange between her boss and her partner, but was unable to understand what it meant. Usually Gibbs would be yelling at the both of them to get on with their work and to stop lying about. Especially seeing as Tim McGee, the final member of their team was late.

Just as the thought entered Kate's mind, the elevator doors opened and Tim rushed over to his desk, his hair slightly disheveled and not daring to look over in Jethro's direction.

"McGee, you're late." Gibbs stated sternly.

"Y...Yes sir." McGee stammered, almost a year and a half on the team and Gibbs could still scare the shirt of him, as well as some other unpleasant things that Tim did not wish to think about, after all, Gibbs had been a Marine for more than 20 years.

"Don't let it happen again." Gibbs said as her turned back to the file he had been reading, effectively ending the convocation as he picked up his already half empty coffee cup.

"Yeah Probie, don't go making a habit out of it." Tony teased good naturedly; a glint in his hot chocolate eyes. As the Senior Field Agent, Tony made it his job to help thicken Tim's skin. He wouldn't survive in this world if he didn't, and Tony personally didn't want to see someone with such potential go down the drain. However, Tony would never tell the Probie this.

Kate just giggled. It was always funny watching these two argue. It reminded her of watching her older brothers fight when they were younger, funny but hardly ever in serious anger. It reminded her of the somewhat dysfunctional family their team and friends had come to make.

As Jethro sat watching the two men fight his phone rang. As he spoke to the caller, he could hear Tony laugh at Time in the background.

"DiNozzo!" Jethro called as he hung up the phone. He saw the laughter die down almost immediately, his lover's face going serious ready for whatever work he though at him.

"Yes boss?"

"Abby needs your help down in the lab." Jethro said, giving a mental smile at the mention of their favorite Goth forensic scientist and lab tech. She was also like a daughter to Jethro.

"On it." Tony stated as he watched Jethro finish what had to be his fifth cup of strong sludge that he called coffee. His fifth in less than four hours.

'_He really needs to eat,' _Tony thought to himself. To the lack of many peoples knowledge, Jethro was diabetic, he was also insulin dependent, and if his blood sugar got too low, he could fall into a diabetic coma, which had almost happened once. Tony and Ducky were the only people at the office that new about it, and Jethro hoped to keep it that way.

As Tony rose from his desk, he slowly raised his hands; and once having Jethro's attention, signed to him,

'_**Eat something and check your sugar Lee.**_'

Tony looked pointedly at the coffee cup in Jethro's hand. Jethro, ever the subtle one, gave a small curt nod of his head. Tony gave a relieved smile and headed for the elevator to see what it was the Abby needed him for.

That's the end of chapter one. Please Review.

Update soon,

Sammybabe


	3. Chapter 2 Tit For Tat

Hey All,

Sorry for the delay, exams are a bitch. Oh well.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Keep them coming. Some notes as last time; refer to chapter 1

Sammy

Chapter Two

"Hey Abs, what's up?" Tony asked as he walked up behind the forensic scientist, tugging on one of her midnight black pigtails.

Abigail Suito wasn't your every day employee or scientist. She wore short skirts and tight tops, plat form combat boots and had more tattoos that she had fingers. She was eccentric and wild, but that didn't stop every man at the agency and some of the women wanting her, and everybody loving her. To Jethro Gibbs she was exactly how he pictured Kelly is she was still alive.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed jumping into Tony's waiting arms, giving him a bone-crushing hug. Taking a step back Abby looked up at Tony with a pleading look and a pout marring her otherwise flawless features.

"I'm bored Tony. Entertain me." Abby demanded, flopping back into her chair, looking expectedly at him.

"Oh, if I must." Tony sighed dramatically.

Abby frowned, but upon seeing the mischievous glint in Tony's eyes, growled at him and punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Not nice Tony, not nice." Abby giggled as dragged him over to the stools in front of her computers by the ear.

"Ow Ow…I get it, I get it. I'm sorry Abby. Yes I'd love to stay down here. Anything to keep me away from that dreaded thing called paper-work. Which there happens to be this huge pile of on my desk?" Tony replied.

"Yay!" Abby squealed, jumping up and down in her seat like a hyperactive five year old on sugar. Tony just sat back and laughed. He loved seeing Abs like this.

"How many Caff-Pow have you had today Abs?" Tony teased, as they both continued to laugh, Tony at Abby's behaviour and Abby at Tony because he was laughing at her.

After a few moments, they both settled down and Abby turned her attention back to him, her gaze suddenly a combination of evil and innocent. Never a good thing with Abby.

"How was your weekend?" Abby asked sweetly.

"Yeah alright. Hung out at home and watched the game on Saturday and caught up on some sleep on Sunday. Pretty boring weekend really, but I needed it." Tony said on a yawn. It wasn't that far from the truth, Lee and himself had watched the game on Saturday and had spent the better part of Sunday in bed, however sleep was the furthest thing from their mind at that point.

Abby smiled shyly to herself. Tim McGee and herself had also spent the weekend together. However instead of watching the game, Abby had dragged Tim to see the latest horror movie that was out in the cinemas and in return, Tim had taken her out to dinner and one of their favorite restaurants and then kept her busy until late Sunday afternoon.

Tim and Abby had been in a relationship themselves that they were keeping from the people at work because of Gibb's stupid Rule 12. They had been together for almost 6 months now and were talking about moving in together. Abby smiled to her self, she had never been happier. The only person that knew about them was Tony and that was only because he had caught the two kissing down here in the lab during one of their all-nighter cases.

"How about you, Abby? How are you and McGee going?" Tony asked, his protective streak coming to the surface.

"Good. You can't tell him I told you, but were thinking of moving in together." Abby told Tony in an excited tone.

"Really?" Tony gasped, pleased for his friends. They made an odd yet appropriate couple. McGee was a good kid, but that didn't mean that if he hurt Abby that Tony wouldn't deck him a couple of times. "That's great Abs. I'm so happy for you. Just remember that if he hurts you, you tell me, ok?"

"Tony!" Abby groaned. "Thanks though. It really means a lot to me, well both of us. And you know he'd never hurt me." Abby said, giving Tony a gentle hug. "What about you Tony?"

"What about me?" Tony asked, slightly confused.

"What's her name Tony? This girl that has you all happy-go-lucky and doe eyed?" Abby teased with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh no. Not you too, Abs. There is no girl. Why does everyone think I'm in love?" Tony laughed.

"What do you mean 'me too'. Who else thinks that you in love?" Abby queered, looking Tony straight in the eye, watching to see if he was lying to her.

"Kate asked me the same thing this morning. What makes you think I'm in love?" Tony questioned. He'd been in love for months, what had suddenly changed for them to pick up on it.

"You've always got this silly grin on your face now and this little skip in your step. It's actually kind of to watch." Abby giggled. She loved to tease Tony; it was one of her favorite pass times, along with teasing Gibbs of cause. _'Ah her boys,'_ Abby thought affectionately, with a mental sigh.

"Ha-ha. Well the jokes on you because I'm not in love with any one, unless pizza and M'n'M's count as people." Tony raised his eyebrow, trying to look serious, but the straight face didn't last long and he failed miserably. They both cracked up laughing.

As the laughter in the room died down and they set onto some serious work, Tony sat there wishing he could tell Abby the truth, as she had become his best friend over the five years he had been working at NCIS, next to Jethro of cause. At this, Tony's thoughts turned back to Jethro, wondering if he had bothered to go and get something to eat like he had asked. Jethro had been out of soughs these last couple of days, very tired and lethargic, with his sugar all over the place and quiet low a couple of times. He hoped that he was okay and that he was worrying for nothing.

TBC


	4. Author's Note2

Dear All,

Thank you all for being so patient. It has been a very rough couple of months in my house. With end of year 12 exams and my mother and grandfather both being diagnosed with cancer in the last three months. They have both undergone surgery and treatment for this and are doing well.

I must say that my muse had left me for a time, but thankfully has returned and I am already writing the next couple of chapters.

I shall post them soon. Thank you all for your support of the story.

SammyBabe


End file.
